Crashed
by ChangerOfNames
Summary: "Hey! What are you doing here?" The old man Julia dubbed the Doctor said, almost accusingly. "I came here first!" Julia's Doctor said, indignant. Julia sighed, just wanting to go see her horror story hero.


"Anywhere? Any time? For any reason?" She asked, for the thousandth time. She had been his companion for about five years, having been there since Rose and after Martha, and whenever he asked where she wanted to go, she asked the same question. He was getting rather confused.

"Yes, like I've said before. We can be anywhere, anywhen, though the "for any reason" is new." He twirled around the counsel, and she watched as he grinned and dematerialized the TARDIS.

"So… You know Jack the Ripper? And how he was never caught?" She said, and the Doctor's grin immediately dropped.

"No."

"What? Why not?" The woman demanded, pouting at him. He shook his head.

"No, we are not going to chase after a serial killer from the victorian era," He said, "Absolutely not."

"We won't even have to be caught or seen, I just wanna know who he is!" The woman whined, walking up to the Doctor to give him the patented Puppy Dog Eyes™. He avoided looking at her, knowing that she used said eyes.

"Julia, it most certainly will be dangerous, not might, not won't, but will!" The Doctor tried explaining, only to get a scoff.

"Oh, right, like we've never faced danger before. I can recall that we've faced psychopathic mass murderers, serial killers, assassins, murderous cats, and many more, all of which are more dangerous than some dude from the 1880's!" Julia listed casually, crossing her arms as a powermove done towards the Doctor. It wasn't very effective...

"Why do you even want to know who some random sod from the 1880's was?" The Doctor said, frowning at the brunette.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Julia asked, teasing.

"Why would I be jealous of a mentally ill serial killer? Why would I be jealous of a _human_?" The Doctor asked, and Julia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Doctor! You refuse to go see Santa Claus, you refuse to go see Peter Pan, Robin Hood, neanderthals, come on, please? Just this one dude," Julia begged, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You want to go see Robin Hood? Fine, Earth. England. Sherwood Forest. 1190 AD. Ish. But you'll only be disappointed," The Doctor stated, and half-heartedly steered his TARDIS towards their new destination. Suddenly the TARDIS jerked and jolted, and they crashed. Julia snickered.

"Can't go one trip without crashing, can you, Doctor?" She teased, and the Doctor pouted.

"That's not true! This time it wasn't my fault! _We_ are the ones who got crashed into!" He claimed, and Julia checked the screen.

"Uh, Doctor?" She called, the Doctor still skulking. He ran up, knowing that tone of voice.

"What, what is it?" He asked, looking at the screen. On the screen, there's an old man with a chick next to him, gaping at the TARDIS.

"Looks like it really was your fault, you crashed into yourself." Julia looked over to see the Doctor looking disgusted.

"No, that's Caecilius, from the time we were in Pompeii, remember?" The Doctor said, only for Julia to roll her eyes.

"No, that's you, looking like that old dude from Pompeii, with a hot chick by your side, like you usually do. See? You're talking to your companion, explaining how you don't remember this, oh, and there you are arguing with your companion about how it shouldn't have happened… Doctor? Doctor! We can't just go- Doctor! Damn it." Julia shook her head and chased after the Doctor, who had just ran out of the TARDIS.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" The old man Julia dubbed the Doctor said, almost accusingly.

"I came here first!" Julia's Doctor said.

The hot chick looked at Julia, and Julia walked over.

"Hey, I'm Julia. Past companion of the Doctor. I wanted to go see Jack the Ripper but the Doctor refused, like he always does whenever I bring up any fairy tale or horror story characters. How'd you get here?" Julia held out her hand, and the woman shook it.

"Uh, hey, I'm Clara. You died, in front of me, how- oh, time travel, right, whoops." Clara looked worried, gazing at Julia. Julia grinned, shrugging.

"Yeah, it'd be odd if I didn't die eventually, seeing as I'm sticking with the Doctor for a long, long time. So, do I die before or after he regenerates? Because if it's after I know not to make the jokes I'm thinking of until I get there."

"Oh, um. I'm not supposed to say, I don't think. We're here because the Doctor wanted to show me Robin Hood didn't exist," Clara explained, a smile on her face.

"He doesn't!" Both Doctor's chimed in, regaining their companion's attention.

Suddenly an arrow sticks out of the TARDIS on the left, near the Doctor's heads.

"You called?" Robin Hood asked with a wink, "Very, very nicely done with the box, sir. I saw a Turk perform something very similar at Nottingham Fayre."

Julia watched as her Doctor gaped accusingly at Robin Hood and Clara's Doctor pulled the arrows out. Clara looked extremely excited. Julia sighed heavily.

She just wanted to find out who Jack the Ripper was, was that too much to ask?


End file.
